


Malphas

by Yoshishisha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Kid Fic, somewhat illegally but shh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: What is a Devil King to do when he is bored as Hell? Take a vacation to the living realm , of course! And as chance will have it, it is a bored Devil King that comes one day to the quaint suburb of Privet Drive, few years before a certain baby is dropped on the Dursley's doorsteps. And a whole generation of children (wizarding and muggle) is affected by the Devil's presence.





	1. The Devil King is Bored

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mind Can Make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402211) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



> Started this fic in 2014 over on ffnet, and it's been standing abandoned since 2015. I'm trying to finish/continue fic I've abandonned this year, so I'm crossposting this one here in hopes of giving it a second wind. Don't expect regular updates for I am notorious for badly estimating my updates times or not updating at all. Just so you know.   
> Also, I got the idea for this from TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel's fic although pretty much the only thing similar is a demon going to Earth. And you should read their fic because it's great.  
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this :D

He commanded armies. Terrifying ones. Soldiers devoid of pity, and filled with hatred, rage and lust. He thrived in the pain of his opponents, grew in the despair of his enemies, delighted in torturing the damned and generally enjoyed his status as the scariest BAMF to ever exist.

He was the Devil King… And he was bored as Hell.

He couldn’t really remember the very beginning of his existence – after all, who ever did? – but he did know that he was a pure demon, born out of two demonic creatures, not one of those humans who somehow got transformed. What he did remember, though, was the constant power struggle that permeated his existence. He didn’t have time to be bored then, too busy was he getting stronger in order to fend off various attackers who weren’t above killing the young in order to ascertain their power over the masses. And then he’d served in the legions of Hell, under one of the greatest generals he’d ever known, before he eventually took over the position once his superior was killed. Then came the turning point in his life: after centuries of work, he’d finally become the Devil King.

Sure, it had been amusing for the first century or so: he’d just assassinated the previous Devil King after all; he was bound to feel some kind of power high. But it had gotten dull a few decades after that, during which all the moderately powerful demons had attempted to take advantage of the power vacuum. After those years of action came the years of boredom, during which the challengers were few and far in between. He’d tried to find new ways to abate his boredom, but being evil all the time had gotten tedious after a while.

His current plan had (ironically enough) come from one of his torture victims, who’d been bloody pissed (literally)at having his faults and sins pointed out to him on the rack.

“You’ll never under understand what it’s like up there,” the sorry excuse for a man had spat, incensed. “You’ll never understand, ‘cause there ain’t nothing human in you, you blasted freak of a monster!”

Of course, the prisoner had then (completely coincidentally, mind you) contracted some rare kind of bug that ate through his internal organs and kept him from sleeping at the same time, but he’d deserved it. However, like one of those annoying courtesans who wanted to become the Devil Queen (and just wouldn’t understand that no, he didn’t need one and yes, he was perfectly fine with being single forever) the words had taken root in the Devil King’s mind and started to fester and grow inside it until they could no longer be ignored.

Yes, he would grace the living world with his presence. After all, he had been ruling the underworld for more than a century; he was long overdue for a vacation.


	2. So He Makes a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing a form to take turns out to be more complicated than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still from 2014. I'm too lazy to rewrite those, so I'll probably repost the first 6 chapters and make new ones from there. Hopefully

The Devil King stood alone in the deepest recesses of the underground, deeply lost in his thoughts. It was there that he went when he wanted to think alone, and everyone knew not to disturb him in those occasions under threat of extreme torture. In that place, he could sometimes disappear for years at a time, and no one would be the wiser, making it the perfect place to put his plans in gear. Indeed, as he was the Devil King, very few individuals actually got to witness his appearance, because he spent most of his time in his palace or the dungeons. This had the added effect of making his life easier for two reasons: it kept up his fearsome reputation with barely any effort on his part, and it enabled him to disappear whenever he wanted as long as no idiotic weakling tried to challenge him for his position while he was on leave. After all, if he wanted to stay on Earth for a while, it wouldn't do for some upstart demon to find and kill his mortal form off before he could abate his boredom, right? Then he'd be right back in Hell and the boring cycle would start again.

So there he was, trying to devise a plan for his stay in the mortal realm. The first question he needed to solve was: which form would he choose to take? That seemingly benign question was deceptively important, as from it would stem all the other variables. He obviously wouldn't become any form of animal as they tended to be dreadfully weak, dumb and dull, whereas the most interesting among them had a tendency to get captured and chained or branded by the various humanoid species. And even if he somehow managed to avoid such a dreadful fate – he  _was_ the Devil King after all – he would either need to find an intelligent conversationalist among his own species (doubtful), or he would need to find an intelligent being of another species to do the same (even less probable, mostly due to the language barrier).

Animals thus removed from the pool of possibilities, his only other options were humans or intelligent magical beings. And as much as he wanted to abate his boredom by making his life as interesting as possible, human was just too weak of a form for him to even consider, what with their pathetic lack of healing abilities or other such aptitudes that would give them an advantage over other species. No, what he wanted was a form that was resilient and would make blending in easier in the rest of the human population. It wouldn't do for them to realize that there was a predator in their midst, after all.

Those terms immediately took away the options of becoming a centaur, an elf or a goblin, and as there was no such thing as a male veela, he would refrain from experiencing life as a female. Such a decision also had the added effect of keeping him from experiencing that dreadful state they called "period". While he was all in favour of pain (he dished it out on a daily basis), he didn't wish to suffer without any real benefit coming from it. The only benefit was, in fact, more of a drawback to him. Indeed, he was very open to indulging in his baser desires, but the thought of ever running the risk of falling pregnant? It definitely put a damper to any ideas of experiencing life as a female. Unless, maybe, if he was to choose the form of a female vampire: not only would he not have to experience those dreadful "periods", but there would also be no risk at all of him ever suffering through pregnancy (vampires being biologically frozen in time, and all that).

In fact, the only humanoid species he could even envision taking were either that of a vampire or of a werewolf. Of course, he could also choose to be a wizard, but where would be the fun in that? It would just serve to make ridiculously overpowered compared to the rest of the population which, while initially amusing, would rapidly become boring after a short while (just like being the Devil King, if he thought about it).

Still, decisions, decisions… Fangs once a month or all year long? Weakness to the sun or to the moon? Painful transformation or constant blood cravings? Higher than average resilience or near invulnerability? Feral appearance or unearthly looks? Amber eyes or scarlet ones? Eternal life or slightly longer lifespan? Each form had its advantages and disadvantages, which kept the Devil King from easily reaching a conclusion.

Finally, after a few years of deliberation, a decision was reached. He wanted his stay in the mortal realm to be as interesting as possible, while still enabling to appear a somewhat normal individual. The cons of each species were unfortunate, but would keep his life from being unchallenging. After all, wasn't invulnerability exactly what he was attempting to avoid?

His decision taken, the Devil King stood up to take care of the preparations. The Mortal Realm would never know what hit it…

 


End file.
